DB 1x12Storybrookeversion
Zurück zur Liste' ' thumbDas Biest und die Schöne 'Storybrooke: Szene 02: Straße' (Mr. French lädt Blumen aus seinem Lieferwagen. Mr. Gold und ein anderer Mann beobachten ihn.) Mr. Gold: Das trifft sich hervorragend. Genau Sie habe ich gesucht, Mr. French. Mr. French: Sie kriegen das Geld nächste Woche. Mr. Gold: 'Die Bedingungen für den Kredit waren aber anders. Nimm den Wagen. (''Der Mann bei Mr. Gold klettert auf den Fahrersitz des Wagens.) '''Mr. French: Warten Sie! Nicht doch! Morgen ist Valentinstag. Der beste Tag des Ja– Da sind Rosen im Wert von tausend Dollar drin! (Der Mann startet den Lieferwagen.) Mr. French: Stopp! Lassen Sie mich die verkaufen! Mr. Gold: Darüber werden Sie sich mit ihm unterhalten müssen. Mr. French: So macht man doch keine Geschäfte, Gold. Sie sind echt das Letzte! Damit kommen Sie niemals durch! (Mr. French versucht erfolglos, den Wagen aufzuhalten. Der Mann im Lieferwagen fährt weg und Mr. Gold überquert die Straße. Er trifft auf Regina.) Regina: Mr. Gold. Was gab es so Aufregendes? Mr. Gold: Ach, Mr. French hat nur einen schlechten Tag. Das kann jedem mal passieren. Regina: Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden wollte. Mr. Gold: Und sobald Ihnen was einfällt, worüber ich mit Ihnen reden will, werden wir uns reizend unterhalten. Regina: Nein, das werden wir jetzt tun. Es dauert nur einen Moment. Mr. Gold: Bedrückt Sie etwas, meine Liebe? Etwas, das Sie dringend loswerden wollen? Das wird leider warten müssen. Bitte. (Mr. Gold läuft an ihr vorbei.) 'Szene 03: Granny's Dinner' (Mary Margaret und David sitzen an zwei getrennten Tischen in Granny's Diner. David liest ein Buch, Mary Margaret trinkt einen Kaffee.) Mary Margaret: Oh, du hast das Buch. David: Ja, hab's gerade angefangen. Es ist wirklich toll. Bin gespannt wie's ausgeht. (Ruby kommt herüber, um Mary Margaret Kaffee nachzuschenken.) Ruby: Äh, ich kann eure Tische zusammenschieben, wenn ihr – Mary Margaret: Oh nein, wollen wir gar nicht. David: Nein, nicht nötig. (Ruby geht und Emma kommt herein. Sie setzt sich auf den Platz gegenüber von Mary Margaret.) Emma: Hallo David. David: Hey. Emma: Mary Margaret. Emma: Und? Wie geht's heute? Mary Margaret: Henry geht es gut. Emma: Das habe ich nicht gefragt. Sicher? Mary Margaret: Aber ja, alles ist wie immer. Regina wird euch nicht ewig trennen können. Wenn Menschen zusammen sein sollen, finden sie einen Weg. Emma: Ja. Also alles normal? Es geht ihm gut? Hat er Spaß? Mary Margaret: Ja. Nein! Er vermisst dich! Und zwar sehr. Ich weiß das, ich hab ihn sechs Stunden am Tag. (Ashley betritt das Diner mit ihrem Baby. Sie übergibt es Granny und setzt sich dann zu Mary Margaret und Emma an den Tisch.) Ashley: Sechs Stunden? Nimmst du auch Neugeborene? Ich hätte gern mal sechs Stunden frei. Mary Margaret: Ashley! Ich hab...ich hab dich gar nicht erkannt. Ashley: Ah, du meinst ohne Babybauch? Emma: Wie geht's dir? Ashley: Es ist...es ist...naja, dem Baby geht's gut. Aber...wir hatten noch keine Zeit, uns um die Hochzeit zu kümmern, also...es ist schwierig und Sean macht Doppelschichten in der Konservenfabrik. Mary Margaret: Jeder muss arbeiten. (Ruby kommt heran und bringt Ashley ihren Kaffee.) Ashley: Am Valentinstag? Klar. Sie haben ihm nicht frei gegeben. Emma: Das ist ja scheiße. Ruby: Muss es nicht sein. Gehen wir aus. Ein Mädelsabend. Alle zusammen. Mary Margaret, Emma auch. Aber lass die Marke zu Hause. Emma: Ich bin nicht in Feierlaune, aber geht ihr nur und amüsiert euch. (Emmas Handy vibriert.) Mary Margaret: Was ist denn? Emma: Das Revier. Ich muss los. 'Szene 04: Haus von Mr. Gold' (Mr. Gold geht die Treppe zu seinem Haus hoch und sieht, dass die Tür offen steht. Er drückt sie auf und betritt das Haus. Innen zieht er seine Waffe und geht weiter hinein. Der Boden hinter ihm knarrt. Er dreht sich um und sieht Emma, die ihre Waffe auf ihn richtet.) Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan. Emma: Ihre Nachbarn haben gemeldet, dass die Tür offen stand. Mr. Gold: Anscheinend wurde ich ausgeraubt. Emma: Komisch wie oft das vorkommt. Mr. Gold: Ja, ich...bin wohl nicht sonderlich beliebt. (lässt den Arm mit der Waffe sinken.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 06: Haus von Mr. Gold II' (innen) Mr. Gold: Sheriff Swan, Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich weiß genau, wer hier was gestohlen hat. Ich regle das selbst. Emma: Tun Sie nicht. Ein Einbruch ist eine öffentliche Angelegenheit. Und wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie wissen, behindern Sie die Justiz und ich muss Sie verhaften. Möchten Sie wirklich ins Gefängnis? Mr. Gold: Sicher nicht. Gut, Ihr Mann heißt Moe French, er verkauft Blumen und kann seinen Kredit nicht zurück zahlen. Wir hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit über Sicherheiten bei Kreditvergabe. Emma: Okay. Ich werd das überprüfen. Mr. Gold: Können Sie gerne tun, falls ich ihn nicht früher... Sagen wir einfach, bösen Menschen sind schon oft böse Dinge passiert. Emma: Ist das eine Drohung? Mr. Gold: Eine Beobachtung. Viel Glück. (Emma geht.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 08: Polizeirevier' (Im Polizeirevier zieht Emma ein Tuch weg und zeigt Mr. Gold einige Gegenstände auf ihrem Schreibtisch.) Emma: Hier, bitte. Sie hatten Recht, dieser Moe hat Sie bestohlen. Das war alles bei ihm zu Hause. Mr. Gold: Und der Mann selbst? Emma: Ich bin an ihm dran. Mr. Gold: Dann haben Sie die Arbeit nur halb erledigt. Emma: Nach nicht mal einem Tag haben Sie Ihre Sachen wieder. Nicht zufrieden? Mr. Gold: Da haben Sie völlig Recht. Es fehlt noch was. (Er will gehen.) Emma: Das krieg ich, wenn ich ihn finde. Mr. Gold: Nicht, wenn ich ihn zuerst finde. 'Storybrooke: Szene 10: Bar' (In der Bar trinken Mary Margaret, Ruby und Ashley an einem Tisch.) Mary Margaret: Nicht gleich übertreiben, Ashley. Ashley: Tu ich nicht! Aber ich bin das erste Mal aus, seit ich das Baby habe. Ich hab einiges nachzuholen. Ruby: Mh Ash, siehst du die Jungs da? (Ruby zeigt auf eine Gruppe Jungs an der Bar.) Ashley: Oh, ich hab doch Sean. Ruby: Du bist nich verheiratet und er ist nich hier. Ashley: Er arbeitet. Ruby: Er arbeitet immer. Langweilt euch weiter. (Ruby geht zu den Jungs.) Ashley: Sie hat Recht. Er arbeitet die ganze Zeit. Ich hab mir das anders vorgestellt. Mary Margaret: Genau wie ich. 'Szene 11: Laden' (David betrachtet Valentinskarten in Mr. Clarks Laden. Er wählt zwei aus und geht zur Schlange an der Kasse, wo Mr. Gold ebenfalls wartet.) Mr. Clark: Hast du alles gefunden? Mr. Gold: Zwei Valentinskarten. Ihr Leben ist wohl kompliziert. David: Oh. Nein. Ich konnte mich nur nicht entscheiden. Mr. Gold: Sind beide für dieselbe Frau? David: Ja, sie...passen beide zu...uns. Mr. Gold: Ich seh schon. Schätzen Sie sich glücklich, dass Sie jemand liebt. David: Das tue ich. Mr. Clark: Und einen schönen Abend. (Mr. Gold geht zur Kasse und legt zwei Rollen Klebeband und ein Seil auf die Ladentheke.) Mr. Gold: Liebe...ist wie eine zarte Flamme. Wenn sie erlischt, ist sie...für immer fort. Viel Glück für sie. David: Danke. (David geht zur Kasse. Mr. Clark niest.) David: Ah, Gesundheit. Mr. Clark: Eh, danke. 'Szene 12: Mr. Golds Wagen/ innen' (Mr. Gold fährt den Rosenlieferwagen. Hinten drin liegt der gefesselte und geknebelte Mr. French.) 'Szene 13: Waldhütte/ außen' (Mr. Gold fährt den Lieferwagen zu einer Waldhütte. Er steigt aus und öffnet die hinteren Türen. Er richtet seine Pistole auf Mr. French.) Mr. Gold: Raus da! (Mr. Gold bringt ihn zur Hütte und sie gehen hinein.) Mr. Gold: Die Sache ist die – so einfach lasse ich niemanden davon kommen. 'Szene 15: Waldhütte II/ innen (1)' (In Mr. Golds Hütte.) Mr. French: Lassen Sie mich erklären. Okay? (Mr. Gold legt seine Pistole auf den Tisch.) Mr. French: Ich erklär's Ihnen. Mr. Gold: Oh. Nun das ist... (stellt einen Stuhl vor ihm ab.) faszinierend. Wirklich, faszinierend. (setzt sich.) (Mr. Gold drückt French seinen Stock an den Hals.) Mr. Gold: In einer Sekunde lass ich dich los. Und dann darfst du zwei Sätze sagen. Im ersten sagst du mir, wo sie ist. Und dann erzählst du, wer dir gesagt hast, dass du sie stehlen sollst. Hast du die Regeln gut verstanden? Mr. French: Ja. Mr. Gold: Schön. Dann fangen wir an. (nimmt den Stock weg.) Mr. French: Ich wollte den Lieferwagen. Mr. Gold: Hädädädädädä. Also...das...war kein guter erster Satz." (schlägt mit seinem Stock auf French ein.) Mr. French: Gold, hören Sie. Mr. Gold: Sag mir, wo sie ist! (schlägt ihn.) Mr. French: Bitte. Mr. Gold: Sag mir, wo sie ist! (schlägt ihn.) Mr. French: Nein, aufhören! Es war nicht meine Schuld! Mr. Gold: "Meine Schuld"? Was heißt hier bitte "meine Schuld"? Du hast sie verstoßen. Du hattest ihre Liebe und du hast sie verstoßen! (schlägt ihn.) Mr. French: Ah! Mr. Gold: Sie ist fort. Und zwar für immer fort. Sie kehrt nie mehr zurück. Und das ist deine Schuld! (schlägt ihn.) Mr. French: Ah! Mr. Gold: Nicht meine (schlägt ihn.). Du bist ihr... (schlägt ihn.) Vater! Du bist schuld 'Storybrooke: Szene 15: Waldhütte II/ Innen (2)' (Mr. Gold schlägt weiterhin mit seinem Stock auf French ein.) Mr. Gold: Es ist deine Schuld! Du bist Schuld!) (Emma packt Golds Arm und hindert ihn daran, weiter auf French einzuschlagen.) Emma: Aufhören! 'Storybrooke: Szene 17: Bar II' (In der Bar. Mary Margaret setzt sich neben Ashley.) Mary Margaret: Der Mädelsabend macht dir ja richtig Freude. Ashley: Ich dachte, es würde mich aufmuntern. Tatsache ist...ich brauche einen Abend mit meinem Freund. Aber er ist nie da und ich bin den ganzen Tag mit dem Kind zu Hause. Ich mein warum sind wir zusammen, wenn wir es doch nicht sind? Mary Margaret: Oh ja. Seine Liebe nicht leben zu können tut furchtbar, furchtbar weh. Ashley: Das war eine blöde Idee, ich sollte...ich sollte nach Hause gehen. (steht auf) Sean: Ashley. Ashley: Sean? (Sean steht mit einem Strauß Rosen vor Ashley.) Sean: Hallo. Ashley: Ich dachte, du arbeitest heute Nacht. Sean: Ja, aber ich hab grad Pause und...musste dich sehen. (Ruby stellt sich neben Mary Margaret und die beiden beobachten das Paar. Ashley nimmt glücklich die Rosen entgegen.) Sean: Und dich etwas fragen. (er kniet sich hin und zeigt ihr einen Ring). Frau an einem Nachbartisch: Oh! Sean: Willst du mich heiraten? (Ashley sieht ihn sprachlos an.) Ruby: Oh! Sean: Ich hab nur zwanzig Minuten Pause, also...die Zeit läuft. Frau: So hatte ich mir das auch immer gewünscht. Ashley: (nickt) Ja. Mann: Sie hat "ja" gesagt! (Die anderen Besucher der Bar applaudieren. Sean steckt Ashley den Ring an den Finger und sie umarmt ihn.) Frau: Oh, entzückend. Mann: Ja, Glückwunsch! Sean: Mein Truck steht draußen, wenn du 'ne Runde drehen willst, bevor ich zurück muss. Dieses Date ist leider – Ashley: (schüttelt den Kopf) Es ist wundervoll! (küsst ihn) Sean: Die Kutsche ist bereit. (Ashley dreht sich fragend zu Ruby und Mary Margaret um, die sie anlächeln. Ruby geht wieder und Ashley und Sean verlassen die Bar. Mary Margaret nimmt ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel und geht.) 'Szene 18: Bar/ draußen' (Ashley und Sean stehen neben seinem Truck. Ashley lacht. Die beiden steigen ein.) Sean: Rein mit dir. (Der Motor startet. Mary Margaret guckt traurig. David kommt auf sie zu.) David: Wie war der Mädelsabend? Mary Margaret: David? (geht auf ihn zu) Was treibst du denn hier? David: Ich wusste, du bist hier. Und ich, äh, (nimmt einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche) wollte dir deine Valentinskarte überreichen. (Mary Margaret nimmt lächelnd den Umschlag entgegen und öffnet ihn.) Mary Margaret: Verfolgst du mich? David: Nur ein bisschen. Nicht, dass du einen anderen findest. (Mary Margaret sieht von der Karte hoch.) Mary Margaret: Einen wie dich? (David sieht die Karte an.) David: Äh äh... Mary Margaret: Diese Karte ist für Kathryn. (David nimmt ihr die Karte aus der Hand.) David: Nein. Es tut...mir leid. (Mary Margaret sieht ihn entgeistert an.) David: Eigentlich (reicht ihr einen anderen Umschlag) ist die hier für dich. (Mary Margaret nimmt den Umschlag nicht an.) Mary Margaret: Ich...ich dachte immer, wenn zwei Menschen füreinander bestimmt sind, würden sie einen Weg finden, aber David, wenn das unser Weg sein soll, sollten wir besser einen anderen finden. David: Mary Margaret... Mary Margaret: Geh lieber nach Hause zu Kathryn. David: Ich weiß. Du hast Recht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich dich aufgebe. Wir finden diesen Weg. Mary Margaret: Das hoffe ich. David: Was für ein Valentinstag. Mary Margaret: (lacht gekünstelt) Was für ein Valentinstag. (Mary Margaret geht weg und David geht in die andere Richtung.) 'Szene 19: Waldhütte/ außen' (Vor Mr. Golds Hütte. Zwei Sanitäter bringen Mr. French auf einer Trage in den Krankenwagen.) Emma: Sie haben ihn wohl nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Ihr Glück Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold: Eine seltsame Auffassung von Glück. Emma: Eine seltsame Auffassung von Recht. Was hat er denn nun getan? Mr. Gold: Er hat gestohlen. Emma: Wenn's nur das wäre, hätten Sie nicht so überreagiert. Sie haben ihm was vorgeworfen. Er wäre schuld. Schuld woran, was hat er getan? Ist jemand in Not, vielleicht kann ich helfen. Mr. Gold: Tut mir Leid, Sheriff, das haben Sie falsch verstanden. Emma: Sie wollen nicht kooperieren. Mr. Gold: Hören Sie, das reicht jetzt. Emma: (packt ihn am Arm) Nein, das...tut es nicht. Sie sind verhaftet. (legt ihm Handschellen an) 'Storybrooke: Szene 21: Polizeirevier II' (Emma sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Polizeistation und ist ein Sandwich.) Emma: Pastrami. Wollen Sie was? (Mr. Gold sitzt in einer Gefängniszelle auf dem Bett.) Emma: Ich schulde Ihnen ja noch einen Gefallen. Gute, fette Pastrami. Und damit wären wir quitt. Mr. Gold: Sie müssen mich nicht daran erinnern, dass Sie mir einen Gefallen schulden. Und an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn einfordere, werde ich mehr wollen, als nur ein halbes Sandwich. (Regina kommt mit Henry in die Polizeistation.) Regina: Sheriff Swan? Ich gebe Ihnen dreißig Minuten mit Henry. Gehen Sie ihm ein Eis kaufen. (sieht zu Gold) Emma: Ich soll Sie mit einem Gefangenen allein lassen? (Regina geht einen Schritt auf die Zelle zu.) Regina: Neunundzwanzig einhalb Minuten. Henry: (grinst) Hi Emma. Emma: Hey. (sieht Gold fragend an) Mr. Gold: Bringen Sie mir ein Eis mit? Emma: Dieses eine Mal. (nimmt ihre Jacke vom Ständer) Komm, gehen wir. (Henry und Emma gehen.) Mr. Gold: Wow. Sie wollen wohl unbedingt ein wenig plaudern. Regina: Tja, und diesmal werden Sie sich darauf einlassen. (nähert sich) Mr. Gold: Bitte, setzen! (Regina setzt sich auf die Lehne des Sofas.) Mr. Gold: Wenn zwei Menschen etwas wollen, was der jeweils andere hat, würde ein Handel nahe liegen. Haben Sie denn, was ich will? Regina: (grinst) Ja. Mr. Gold: Sie...haben ihn dazu angestiftet. Regina: Ich habe nur erwähnt, dass...starke Männer sich nehmen, was sie wollen. Mr. Gold: Und Sie ließen ihn auch wissen, was er stehlen sollte, oder? Regina: Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt, Mr. Gold? Ist all das wirklich nötig? Mr. Gold: Es scheint so, ja. (nickt) Sie wissen jetzt, was ich will. Und was wollen Sie? Regina: Ich will, dass Sie mir...nur eine...Frage beantworten. Sagen Sie mir...Ihren Namen. Mr. Gold: Ich bin Mr. Gold. Regina: Ihren anderen Namen. Mr. Gold: So hieß ich jede Minute, die ich auf dieser Erde verbracht habe. Regina: Was ist mit der Zeit, die Sie woanders verbracht haben. Mr. Gold: Was genau wollen Sie wissen? Regina: Jetzt tun Sie doch nicht so. Wenn Sie möchten, dass ich zurückgebe, was Ihnen gehört, sagen Sie mir...Ihren Namen. Mr. Gold: (lächelt) Rumpelstilzchen. (steht auf und umklammert die Gitterstäbe) Geben Sie mir nun, was ich will! Regina: So feindselig. Mr. Gold: Oh ja. (Regina holt die kaputte Tasse aus ihrer Tasche.) Regina: Deshalb etwa? (Mr. Gold streckt die Hand aus, aber Regina hält die Tasse außer Reichweite.) Regina: Solch einem...(Mr. Gold packt die Tasse) sentimentalen kleinen Souvenir? (Mr. Gold nimmt ihr die Tasse ab.) Mr. Gold: Danke. Euer Majestät. (Mr. Gold setzt sich auf das Bett und betrachtet die Tasse.) Mr. Gold: Gut. Da wohl die Stunde der Wahrheit geschlagen hat, erinnern wir uns, wie die Dinge einst lagen, ja? Die Gitterstäbe können Sie ignorieren. Die Macht hier habe immer noch ich. Ich bin hier schnell wieder raus. Und alles zwischen uns bleibt wie es ist. Regina: (blickt durch die Gitterstäbe) Das werden wir sehen. (Regina geht. Gold umklammert die Tasse.) 'Storybrooke: Szene 23: Krankenhaus' (Im Krankenhaus.) Durchsage (weiblich): Dr. Kim, eine Lieferung für Sie am Empfang. Dr. Kim, eine Lieferung für Sie am Empfang. (Regina läuft mit einer Rose durchs Krankenhaus. Sie gibt neben einer Tür einen Code ein, sieht sich um und geht dann heimlich durch die Tür.) Untere Station (Eine Krankenschwester schreibt etwas. Als Regina hereinkommt, steht sie auf. Regina reicht ihr die Rose.) Krankenschwester: Sehr hübsch. Regina: Naja, Sie arbeiten so fleißig. Hat jemand nach ihr gesehen? Krankenschwester: Nein, Ma'am. Weder heute, noch sonst wann. (Regina geht weiter und die Krankenschwester riecht an der Rose.) 'Szene 24: Gang/ Belles Zelle' (Regina geht durch einen Gang. Sie geht an einem Mann vorbei, der den Boden putzt, und bleibt vor einer Tür stehen. Regina öffnet eine Klappe in der Tür und blickt in eine Zelle. In der Zelle sitzt eine Frau. Sie hebt den Kopf – es ist Belle.) Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Land ohne Magie)